


【海王】弟弟爱上我怎么办

by baimaxiaosanlang



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimaxiaosanlang/pseuds/baimaxiaosanlang





	【海王】弟弟爱上我怎么办

“你是想说，众神在上，让我大发慈悲判你无罪吗，嗯？我亲爱的哥哥。”华丽空旷的广场上，洁白的圣光和宏伟的建筑无不彰显着亚特兰蒂斯的伟大，高台之上，维科和湄拉的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，看着眼前的场景，满是担忧。广场之中，奥姆看着冲到自己身前的亚瑟，轻蔑的笑了笑。“简直可笑，你这个纯血婊子，呸，我是绝对不会向你求饶”，被愤怒冲昏了头脑的亚瑟拼命地挣扎，想要挣脱紧紧束缚他的铁链，只可惜无济于事，“你想要战争，你想要征服陆地，你这个嗜血的屠杀者，你会毁掉亚特兰蒂斯。”亚瑟的怒吼并没有对奥姆产生任何影响，相反，看着暴怒的亚瑟，奥姆的心情反而多了丝愉悦。“真是一只暴躁的猫咪啊。”奥姆心里想到，虽然他一直生活在海洋中，从未见到过真正的猫，可在他对陆地为数不多了解中，他觉得猫咪是陆地上唯一讨喜的生物，统治陆地之后养15只猫是奥姆的人生规划之一。  
“噢，我亲爱的哥哥”，奥姆低下头看着亚瑟，那迷人的浅色眼眸中映着自己的脸，“别这么凶狠好吗，你的眼神都要把我穿透了，收起你的獠牙猫咪，你是无法挣脱的”，“你叫我什么？”听到自己弟弟叫自己猫咪，亚瑟更加愤怒，在陆地上哪个人见到他海王不对他回避三尺，这个混蛋弟弟居然把自己比作猫咪。“你这个无耻小人，伪君子，你休想把亚特兰蒂斯引向深渊。”亚瑟拼命挣扎着往前，咬牙切齿的说到，“不，亲爱的哥哥，我将带领亚特兰蒂斯走向辉煌。”奥姆配合地低下头，鼻尖几乎和亚瑟的鼻子贴到一起，“而你，将会作为一个彻头彻尾的失败者旁观这一切。”  
夜尽天明，阳光穿过牢房中的小窗，直直的照到亚瑟的脸上，虽然是在深海，可阳光还是很晃眼，被铁链拴了一晚上的亚瑟迷迷糊糊的醒了过来。从小到大，这位亚特兰娜女王的长子都没有受过什么委屈，虽然和人类父亲过得是平凡的日子，但却也快乐，亚瑟看着自己被紧紧束缚的手和脚，颓废的叹了口气，心中暗自懊恼，“不知道父亲怎么样了，我果然不应该听湄拉的话来争夺王位，我就是一个失败者。”昨天奥姆说的话仿佛还在亚瑟耳边环绕，他蹲坐在床上，把脸深埋进手掌，长长的黑发垂落在他结实的胸膛上。奥姆走进牢房时看到的就是这样一番场景。  
奥姆本以为，他同母异父的哥哥在经过一天一夜的关押后一定变得比昨天更加暴躁，他甚至已经做好了刚进门就被自己哥哥扑倒在墙上的准备，看着蜷缩在角落里的亚瑟，大大的身躯缩成了一个圆球，平日里的嚣张气焰全都消失不见，像是一只被逐出家门的流浪猫。奥姆的心里咯噔一下，一股不易察觉的担忧莫名的从心底涌上来。“怎么了哥哥，刚回到家一天就想回去了吗？没想到陆地人捧到天上去的海王竟然是个爱哭鼻子的傻大个。”奥姆走上前去，坐到了亚瑟边上，像一只毒蛇般喷洒着毒液。可奥姆的冷嘲热讽并没有影响亚瑟，亚瑟抬起头冷冷的看了一眼奥姆，就又把头埋了回去。  
很显然奥姆没有想到他会被无视，这位年轻的君王有些愠怒，他蛮横的掰开亚瑟的双手，强迫亚瑟面对着自己，让亚瑟冰蓝的眸子里盛满屈辱与不甘，“哥哥，听说你很喜欢喝酒，不如我们喝一杯啊。”奥姆不知何时从手里变出一杯啤酒，金黄的液体晶莹剔透，“你想干什么？”亚瑟看向奥姆，与昨日不同的是，今天的奥姆眼中似乎压抑着什么。“亲爱的哥哥，相信我，你会喜欢这个。”冰凉的液体在身上流淌的感觉并不怎么好，亚瑟想要躲开，可无济于事，他只能眼睁睁地看着奥姆把啤酒倒在自己的身上。“哥哥，陆地人的酒好喝吗？”被奥姆那双能蛊惑人心的眼睛看着，亚瑟不自觉的咽了口口水，声音也染上了沙哑。“好、好喝。”“是吗，那我可得好好尝尝。” 胸口敏感的地方突然被温热的口腔包围，亚瑟不由自主的闷哼一声，“哥哥，没想到陆地人的酒也很好喝啊。”奥姆抬起眼看向亚瑟，舌头却缓慢的划过亚瑟的乳首，刚刚还包裹在口腔里的乳尖突然暴露在冰凉的空气里，变得敏感异常，由于眼前的画面太有冲击力，亚瑟“蹭”的一下红了脸，身上也染上了好看的粉红色。  
“奥姆，你想干什么，我可是你哥哥。”“所以呢？”奥姆继续舔舐着亚瑟身上的啤酒，从胸口一路下滑，直到亚瑟平坦的小腹，灵巧的舌尖在亚瑟的肚脐见打转，亚瑟感觉自己某个地方硬了。“所以，你不能和我上床，啊~”，奥姆突然把手伸进了亚瑟的裤子里，握住了亚瑟的阴茎，亚瑟只感觉全身的血液都冲到了大脑，奥姆轻轻撸动着亚瑟的阴茎，感受着血管的跳动，这个人的血脉之中，有一半的血液和自己一样，奥姆看着亚瑟逐渐动情的脸庞，微微迷醉，他本该恨他，恨这个让自己从小便失去母亲的人，可在见到他的那一刻，奥姆还是沦陷了。他不得不承认，他素未谋面的兄长有着极强的魄力与感染力，让人忍不住追随，他知道那是什么，那是温暖，那是阳光，亚特兰蒂斯人即使在海底住了千年，可还是怀念旭日初升金色光芒洒满全身时的温暖，那仿佛大地母亲的拥抱。“哥哥，你知道你现在有多硬吗？”奥姆单手撑在亚瑟颈侧，附身在他耳畔说道，“我对你真的是越来越感兴趣”，奥姆一边说着，一边放开了亚瑟的阴茎，转而向下方摸索。“奥姆你疯了，你快放开我。”被奥姆支配的不安与恐惧紧紧笼罩着亚瑟，他拼命的挣扎，身上的锁链发出哗啦哗啦声，可亚特兰蒂斯的锁链他根本无法挣脱。“奥姆，你这样做母亲不会同意的，她要是…”“你没有资格提她！”奥姆恶狠狠地盯着亚瑟 “你这个人类的野种，不配提起她。”“呵，我是野种，我不配，那高贵的奥姆王，请问你为什么还要跟野种上床。”亚瑟也毫不客气的回瞪回去，两个人就这样互相瞪着，接着不知为何，两个人的嘴就贴到了一起，奥姆狠狠地咬着亚瑟的唇，像是野兽紧咬自己的猎物一般，亚瑟也毫不客气的回吻，这不像是亲吻，更像是决斗，空气中很快就弥漫开了血腥味儿，床上的两人忘我的啃噬着对方，撕咬着对方，没过一会两人就都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。亚特兰蒂斯人体力非凡，两人亲吻了将近十分钟才松开，奥姆迷醉的抚摸着亚瑟剧烈起伏的胸膛，修长的手指轻轻捻起那小小的乳粒，身体已经变得很敏感的亚瑟瞬间叫出了声。“哥哥，别这么迫不及待，马上我就会让你像个放荡的婊子一样，随便你怎么叫。”“混蛋”亚瑟紧咬着嘴唇，尽管脸上胡须茂密，可还是很明显的看出他的脸色通红。  
“哥哥，你以前跟人做过吗？”奥姆修长的手指在亚瑟的小穴上转起圈来，轻轻抚摸着那一道道纹路，另一只手则用力的揉起亚瑟饱满圆润的臀部。亚瑟不由自主的弓起了腰，“啊，啊哈，你慢点。”“哥哥，没想到你这么敏感。”“闭嘴，要做快做。”奥姆听罢不再多言，由于没有润滑剂，奥姆便开始撸动亚瑟的阴茎。“卧槽你轻点。”被抓住命根子的亚瑟吓了一跳，刚才还硬邦邦的阴茎瞬间软了下来，奥姆轻笑道“哥哥，你不行啊。”“呸，男人不能说不行，喂，啊，啊。”还没傲娇完，亚瑟的阴茎就被奥姆温热的口腔包裹住，亚瑟震惊的看着奥姆，他以为奥姆和自己上床只是单纯的想要羞辱自己，没想到他竟肯屈尊为自己做这种事。  
“奥姆，你不用这样…我…”亚瑟话还没说话，奥姆突然一个深喉，吸得亚瑟爽的说不出话来， 他灵巧的舌尖在亚瑟的阴茎上深深浅浅的舔舐着，从龟头到囊袋，在这过程中奥姆还时不时地看向亚瑟，眼神轻佻又色气，“噢，这该死的男人。”亚瑟心中警铃大作，他竟然觉得奥姆为他口交的样子很帅。在奥姆的又一次深喉后，亚瑟很快就缴械投降，浓稠的液体沾满了奥姆的嘴角，亚瑟羞耻的别过头去，不敢看奥姆一眼。“怎么，干完坏事就想跑吗哥哥？你不是正义的使者吗？这可不像你。”奥姆一脸坏笑的转过亚瑟的头，跟他交换了一个深吻，“唔，该死的奥姆，我才没有，唔，没有怂。”亚瑟嘴里满满的都是自己的味道，奥姆霸道的把舌头在亚瑟口腔里每一个角落都扫了一遍，“宝贝，你真辣。”奥姆说道，“嘿，谢谢你亲爱的，不过我今天没刷牙。”亚瑟回道。  
有了亚瑟的精液做润滑剂，奥姆对亚瑟小穴的开拓就变得容易许多，沾满白色液体的手指在亚瑟未经人事的处女地上开拓着。“没想到有一天，我竟然会被自己的亲弟弟艹。”亚瑟躺在床上大张着双腿，感受着自己血脉相连的弟弟在自己体内横行，“我倒是想到了，我终会有一天操到自己的亲哥哥。”奥姆在炽热的内壁中终于找到了那个凸点，他猛地按了上去，果然听到了亚瑟好听的呻吟声。“哥哥，你都不知道你现在有多诱人。”奥姆解开裤子，硕大的阴茎从内裤中弹出，青紫色的阴茎上狰狞着青筋，亚瑟看着奥姆硕大的性器，不由自主的吞了吞口水，他想到了刚才奥姆为他口时的场景，危险又色气。“哥哥，你也想尝尝吗？”奥姆挑了挑眉，把自己阴茎递到亚瑟嘴边，亚瑟看着奥姆的性器，鬼使神差的，张开了嘴。 亚瑟缓慢的舔着奥姆的性器，十分不熟练的从头舔到根部，嘴里微微的咸腥让他忍不住皱起了眉头。“哥哥，现在我相信你是真的没找过男人了。”奥姆解开了锁链对亚瑟的束缚，失去支撑的亚瑟一下次倒在了床上，奥姆有些强硬的掰开亚瑟的嘴，强行把自己的性器送到了亚瑟嘴里。硕大的阴茎让亚瑟有些吃不消，他学习着奥姆刚才给他口交的样子为奥姆口，滋滋的水声不绝于耳，“听着臭小子，这种事你可别想着还有第二次。”奥姆只是简单地在亚瑟嘴里做了润滑，并没有射出来，他翻过亚瑟，把他摆成跪趴的姿势，扶着自己的性器对着亚瑟的小穴插了进去。 亚瑟痛苦的叫出了声，“哥哥，你现在是我的囚徒，我们以后的日子还多得很呢。”亚瑟把脸埋在枕头里，想要躲开奥姆，可无济于事，奥姆一个挺身，径直插到了亚瑟的最深处，亚瑟只觉得整个人都被劈开，痛到了极致。“混蛋，一定流血了。”有了之前精液的润滑，亚瑟没过多久就适应了奥姆的存在，奥姆还算有耐心的安抚了自己的哥哥，他一边摸着亚瑟的脸，和他交换着亲吻，一边开拓着亚瑟的身体。在亚瑟完全适应之后，奥姆知道，享受真正美味的时候到了，他分开亚瑟紧致的臀瓣，将小穴扯得更大，奥姆疯狂的扭动着身躯，粗壮的性器在亚瑟体内横冲直撞，亚瑟被操的眼晕，嘴里说不出完整的话，只能不停地尖叫。“啊，啊，混蛋慢一点啊。”“哥哥，被自己亲弟弟操的感觉怎么样啊，你知道吗，你现在就像个发情的海豚，拼命地求我操你。” 亚瑟不停地尖叫着，他只觉得整个身体都在燃烧，奥姆的性器在自己体内炽热滚烫，仿佛要将他燃烧殆尽。他的前端不停地吐出白浊的液体，在奥姆撞到他的前列腺时，亚瑟终于挣扎的射了出来。“真是疯了。”这太荒唐了，亚瑟想到，我怎么能跟自己的亲弟弟上床呢。可事实就是这样，亚瑟和奥姆上了床，而且两人还都很享受。“哥哥，亚特兰蒂斯人本来就是疯狂的。”奥姆把亚瑟转了过来，让他面对着自己，同为亚特兰娜女王的孩子，两个人有着同样迷人的冰蓝色眼眸，这是两人血脉相连的证据。“其实我们不必像传说那样，凡是兄弟就一定要为了王位争个你死我活。”虽然亚瑟已经射了两次，可奥姆还一次没射，他的性器依旧火热坚挺，再次进入亚瑟比起刚才来说容易了很多，已经被操熟的小穴湿热滚烫，很快就接受了奥姆，甚至开始吸起奥姆，希望他赶紧动起来，“其实，比起兄弟相争，我更希望能留在我身边。”奥姆看着亚瑟惊讶的神情，俯身吻上了那双和他一样的眼睛。“我承认我嫉妒你，因为你太过美好，你坚韧、勇敢、有魄力，你的到来就像是束光，照亮了亚特兰蒂斯，所以我害怕你，我恐惧你，因为我生活在深海。”奥姆身下猛烈的撞击着亚瑟，感受着亚瑟带给他的快感，肉体碰撞的声音在整个牢房回荡，奥姆一个用力的挺身，尽数射在了亚瑟温暖的深处，“可是，没有一个亚特兰蒂斯人不向往阳光，我也不例外。”被内射的亚瑟爽到顶点，但他还是艰难的撑起腰，搂住奥姆的脖子，回吻了他一下，“亲爱的弟弟，阳光从来都照耀亚特兰蒂斯，尤其照耀着你。” 


End file.
